Marriage (Skyrim)
Marriage is a newly introduced element in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. __ToC__ Marrying To be able to marry you have to speak with Maramal about the cult of Mara. Then, You can buy Amulet of Mara for 200 gold coins from him. At first he can be found at the Bee and Barb, an inn of Riften town, and later in Riften's Temple of Mara. The amulet can also be found in a tent on the coast north-east of Dawnstar.You can also obtain the amulet from doing the questline given to you by Dinya Balu. If you obtain the amulet in any other means other than buying it from Maramal you still have to discuss wedding with him before you can actualy propose. While wearing the amulet, new dialogue is unlocked with certain NPCs. You can now express your wish to marry him or her. Once that is done you can speak to Maramal at the Temple of Mara about arranging your wedding. The time to start a ceremony takes approximately 24 hours. Then will occur during dawn till dusk (8:00am-8:00pm). During the ceremony you have one last chance to say you want to be married. If you say you do, you will be married. NPCs that you have previously completed quests for may appear at the wedding ceremony as guests. After the Marriage, your partner will ask where do you want to live and you will have the choice of living with them, or if you have a house, live there. If your spouse relocates to a different City from where they originated to live in one of your houses, they may indicate that they wish to become a shopowner to keep occupied while you are adventuring. If this occurs, you can ask them once a day how the shop is going to receive a share of the profits (approximately 100 gold per 24 hours). You will also be able to buy and sell from/to your spouse as would a regular merchant NPC. Once a day, you can ask a spouse to cook something for you. They will make a Homemade Meal that increases the regeneration of magicka, health, and stamina. If you sleep in the house with your spouse, you will get a temporary bonus called, 'Lover's Comfort' that boosts your rate of skill-learning by 15% for eight hours. Players have the option to engage in either a heterosexual or homosexual marriage.http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2011-08-25-same-sex-marriage-in-skyrim Bugs A bug can occur during the wedding ceremony at the Temple of Mara. After Maramal pronounces the player and the player's NPC of choice married, the NPC may start walking toward the temple's exit before Maramal is done speaking and player can move. If the NPC leaves the temple before the player can speak to him/her about where they will live, then the NPC will disappear. They will reappear if they are part of a quest, like Ysolda in "A Night to Remember". However, after you say "I do" if you exit the speech and click on your spouse fast enough before he/she walks out the door, he/she will not disappear.if you fail to do so,Try going to a bed, sleep for a few days, then head back to the Temple,after a couple of days, she will go back to the temple,if she still hasn't showed up, wait about 4 hours, and she will eventully pop up,even if you tell them to move into your house they may or may not actually be there. They will be at their prevous house instead. Maramal might not sell you the Amulet of Mara. A bug can occur in which a scripted NPC interrupts the wedding if you choose to wait overnight in the Temple of Mara. For example: the priestess of Azura might make you miss your wedding if you recently complete the Azura's Star quest. What results is that you miss your wedding, but still have the option to make it up to the other person. A bug can occur when you kill your spouse. Even if you continue to wear the Amulet of Mara, you may not be able to marry again. If a companion dies while following you, when you get married their body can suddenly appear at the doorway at which point it says you failed to attend your wedding. If you fail your marriage due to the companion bug don't fret, you can drag their body into the next room, close the door, and when you pick a new marriage partner and start a new wedding all will go as planned, since bodies don't disappear, you will no longer have this problem. I tried it, works. NPCs you can Marry Female *Aela the Huntress - Nord, found in the Companion’s Faction House in Whiterun. *Aeri - Nord, found inside her house at Anga's Mill in the Pale. *Anwen - Redguard, found in Markarth Temple. *Avrusa Sarethi - Dark Elf, found in the Sarethi farm in the Rift. *Borghak the Steel Heart - Orc, found in Mor Khazgur. *Brelyna Maryon - Dark Elf, found in the College of Winterhold. *Camilla Valerius - Imperial, found in Riverwood. *Dravynea the Stoneweaver - Dark Elf, found at Kyne’s Grove in Eastmarch. *Ghorza gra-Bagol - Orc, found in Markarth. *Gilfre - Imperial, found in the Mixwater Mill in Eastmarch. *Grelka - Nord, found in Riften at her merchant stand. *Iona - Nord, found in Riften inside Elgim's Elixers. *Jenassa - Dark Elf, found in the Drunken Huntsman, in Whiterun. *Jordis the Sword-Maiden - Nord, found in Proudspire Manor, in Solitude *Lydia - Nord, found in Dragonsreach, in Whiterun. *Mjoll the Lioness - Nord, found in her house, in Riften. *Muiri - Breton, found in The Hag’s Cure, in Markarth. *Njada Stone-Arm - Nord, found in the Companion’s Faction House, in Whiterun. *Orla - Nord, found in the Temple of Dibella, in Markarth. *Ria - Imperial, found in the Companion’s Faction House, in Whiterun. *Senna - Imperial, found in the Temple of Dibella, in Markarth. *Shahvee - Argonian, found outside Windhelm. *Sylgja - Nord, found at Shor’s Stone in The Rift. *Taarie - High Elf, found in Solitude. *Temba Wide-Arm - Nord, found at Ivarstead in The Rift. *Uthgerd the Unbroken - Nord, found in her house, in Whiterun. *Viola Giordano - Imperial, found in Windhelm, in Eastmarch. *Ysolda - Nord, found in Whiterun. Male *Ainethach - Breton, found in Karthwasten Hall, in Karthwasten. *Angrenor Once-Honored - Nord, found in Candelhearth Hall, in Windhelm. *Argis the Bulwark - Nord, found in Vlindrel Hall, in Markath. *Athis - Dark Elf, found in Jorrvaskr Living Quarters, in Whiterun. *Balimund - Nord, found in The Scorched Hammer, in Riften. *Belrand - Nord, found in The Winking Skeever, in Solitude. *Benor - Nord, found in Morthal. *Calder - Nord, found in Hjerim, in Windhelm *Cosnach - Breton, found in The Warrens, in Markarth. *Derkeethus - Argonian, found in Darkwater Pass. *Erik the Slayer - Nord, found in Frostfruit Inn, in Rorikstead. *Farkas - Nord, found in the Brill and Vignar, in Whiterun *Filnjar - Nord, found in his house, in Shor's Stone. *Gat gro-Shargakh - Orc, found in Pavo's House, in Kolskeggr Mine. *Ghorbash the Iron Hand - Orc, found in Burguk's Longhouse, in Dushnikh Yal. *Marcurio - Imperial, found in Riften. *Moth gro-Bagol - Orc, found in Understone Keep, in Markarth. *Octieve San - Breton, found in Solitude. *Omluag - Breton, found in The Warrens, in Markarth. *Onmund - Nord, found in The Hall of Attainment, in the College of Winterhold. *Pavo Attius - Imperial, found in his house, in Kolskeggr Mine. *Perth - Breton, found in the Miner's House, in Soljund's Sinkhole. *Quintus Navale - Imperial, found in White Phial Services, in Windhelm. *Revyn Sadri - Dark Elf, found inniggerd Wares, in Windhelm. *Roggi Knot-Beard - Nord, found in Steamscorch Mine, in Kyne's Grove. *Romlyn Dreth - Dark Elf, found in his house, in Riften. *Scouts-Many-Marshes - Argonian, found in the Argonian Assemblage, in Windhelm. *Sondas Drenim - Dark Elf, found in Goldenrock Mine, in Darkwater Crossing. *Sorex Vinius - Imperial, found in Solitude. *Stenvar - Nord, found in Windhelm. *Torvar - Nord, found in the Companion's Faction House, in Whiterun. *Vilkas - Nord, also found in the Companion's Faction House, in Whiterun. *Vorstag - Nord, found in Markarth. *Wilhelm - Nord, found in Ivarstead. 'Find noone you like in the Marriage list ?' Search for a Named NPC you like and who get Any Dialog options open console with ^ now click the npc and enter the code below, He/She will now have the Marry options if you wear the Amulet of Mara. have fun with your new Better Half :) addfac 19809 1 Notes *At this time it seems it is impossible to marry Khajiits or Bosmer as male and females choices for both races are lacking a candidate. * References Category:Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Pages needing attention